Be With Me
by Honeystar11
Summary: He was so mean to her, she reflects. He wanted her so bad, he reflects. 'As the Holly is destroyed by the Mouse, a fierce Breeze will scare it away.' *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1- Picture to Burn

**A few things you need to know:**

**1) Hollyleaf and Breezepelt are in no way related. Squirrelflight ****_is _****the Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's real mother.**

**2) Flames are allowed, but no three page-equaling word documents, okay?**

**3) Most of my chapters are short. I'm trying to improve.**

**4) If I don't update, it's because I'm really tied up with school, or I have major writer's block. I get it a lot.**

**5) Cliffies Rule!**

**6) Even though most of the chapters are called names by Taylor Swift, it's ****_not _****a Songfic.**

**7) Please Review. Reviews are what inspire me to write. If I don't get enough, I ****_will _****_stop writing._**

**8) Enjoy!**

Main Characters*:

Milkcloud- Pure white she-cat- RiverClan

Fireflower- Fiery Orange she-cat with green eyes- Identical to Firestar- ThunderClan

Willowstar- Grey she-cat- RiverClan

Ambereye- Black tom with amber eyes- ThunderClan

Dewpaw- Grey she-cat- Apprenticeship held back one moon due to injury- ThunderClan

Snowpaw-White-and-Black she-cat- Apprenticeship held back one moon due to injury- ThunderClan

Lilypaw- Golden she-cat- ThunderClan

Seedpaw- Black-and-Gold she-cat- ThunderClan

Ashstar- grey she-cat- WindClan, StarClan

Crowfeather- dark grey tom- WindClan

Nightcloud- black she-cat- WindClan

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes- ThunderClan

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes- ThunderClan

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes- ThunderClan, StarClan

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes- ThunderClan

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes- WindClan

Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes- ThunderClan

Gorsetail- very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes- WindClan

Mousewhisker-grey-and-white tom- ThunderClan

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes- WindClan

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes- ThunderClan

***Some of these cats are mine, but some are Erin Hunter's.**

**Chapter One- Picture to Burn**

HPOV- Hollyleaf's point of view

I wrenched my eyes open, blinking in the bright sunlight through the brambles of the Warrior's den.  
"Hollyleaf!" Squirrelflight barked. "Just because you're my kit doesn't mean I let you off easy! How many times do I have to tell youyou're hunting?" Stretching my back, I strutted out of the den.

"Hi, Milkcloud. Whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be in RiverClan?" The she-cat turned around.  
"Oh, Hi, Hollyleaf. Troutstream has Greencough, but we've run out of catmint. I'm just asking Jayfeather for some." The blind cat trotted out of the den.  
"Here you are, Milkcloud." The grey tom had taken charge of ThunderClan's herbs since his mentor and aunt, Leafpool, had joined the ranks of StarClan due to a fight with ShadowClan. I mean, what cat attacks a Medicine cat? Scorchfur. He crept up on her from behind, and ripped out her throat. Squirrelflight had barely gotten over it.

"Lionblaze and I will take the Ancient Oak. Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf, you guys can go see if some stray rabbits are hanging around the WindClan border" Brackenfur said. _Great. WindClan. Breezepelt._  
"Come on, Hollyleaf, let's go!" Mousewhisker demanded.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" I laughed.  
"Race You!" He called out.  
"Oh, you're on, Mousewhisker!"

We raced, neck and neck, to the Border. I pulled ahead just in time.  
"Ha! Beat you, Mousewhisker!" He lowered his head in mock shame.  
"Beaten by a she-cat!" He laughed. Suddenly, he raised his head and stared right into my eyes.  
"Hollyleaf, we're friends, right?"  
"Of course, Mousewhisker…" I scuffed my paws, and looked down. _Where is this going to? _He started moving closer and closer, until he was a whisker-length from her muzzle.  
"Well… I was wondering if we could be more than just friends."

I was taken aback.  
"Well, Mousewhisker, I'll have to see. I haven't really thought about getting a mate and having kits…" He nodded.  
"Take as much time as you want. I don't mind." I nodded gratefully.  
"Well, we better hunt." He nodded.

I spotted a rabbit not far in front of me. Dropping into the Hunter's Crouch, I began to stalk it. Just as I was about to pounce, A voice scared it off.  
"Don't even try, Hollyleaf. Rabbits are _Wind_Clan's." _Thank you, StarClan. Not!_ _Breezepelt. You mangy piece of crow-food. _Unable to contain my anger, I attacked him.

His surprise was an advantage, and not one I intended to slip away. I leapt underneath his stomach, and unsheathed my claws. Scoring them down his stomach, I almost missed Mousewhisker's cry.  
"Hollyleaf? What are you _doing_?" He darted between us.  
"Leave Breezepelt alone!" I reluctantly moved back onto our side of the border.  
"Next time, don't go looking for fights!" Breezepelt yowled triumphantly.

"Oh, StarClan, I hate him." I muttered. Mousewhisker looked at me.  
"Another thing we have in common." He brushed his muzzle against mine. Instead of flinching, like I would have a sunrise before, I stayed. _Okay, StarClan… _

That night, as I curled up in my nest, I felt his back press against me. I shifted uncomfortably. _Is this what I want? To have _Mousewhisker _by my side as my mate? _

I knew the answer straight away. No. I didn't want a mate. But how was I supposed to tell Mousewhisker that?


	2. Chapter 2- The Other Side of The Door

Chapter 2- The Other side of The Door

**Reviewers:**

**-Patches9812: I feel bad for Hollyleaf too! And no, as you probably just realised, this is not a One-Shot.  
-Mayhem'sQueen; HOLLY****_BUTT? _****SERIOUSLY?  
-Lala: Thanks for the review! You're actually the first person that's told me that. *Gives Hollyleaf Plushie for making me happy*  
-Mossflower44: Maybe, Maybe not…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors and never will. If I did, Thistleclaw would be long dead. Then gone from the Dark Forest.**

_Ha. Serves her right for trying to beat Breezepelt. She's the sister of StarClan forsaken Lionblaze! And Jayfeather. They're just pains. In fact, they're worse than Pains. They're disgusting. But… Is Hollyleaf?_ I was lying in the Medicine den, with Kestrelflight nursing my wounds. Sure, Hollyleaf did pack a punch. In such a small, lithe body. It was truly amazing. In fact, the way her fur reflected the sun was amazing. _Oh no, Breezepelt, don't go thinking those thoughts. You've been over this. You hate her, and her family. Nothing else matters. Especially not an Affair with Hollyleaf… _Pulling myself into reality, I gasped. Kestrelflight had put a paste on my wounds, and it _stung._

I teased her. I scratched her, and called her names. I didn't want anyone to find out about my crush on her. And no one suspected anything. But, it stung. It stung more than the paste that Kestrelflight applied. I had to watch the one cat I wanted for so long suffer because of me. Lionblaze and Jayfeather wonder what they did to make me hate them so much. I'm downright jealous. Bramblestar, their father, loves them.

Crowfeather ignores me. To him, I'm dead. It's not fair, that's what I tell myself. Nightcloud knows I'm there, but doesn't pay that much attention to me. The only cat in the Clan who actually cares about me is my best friend Gorsetail. He says Heathertail does, too, but I'm not sure. I think she spends a lot of time with Lionblaze. My father likes her. He was glad she was his apprentice. I'm jealous of her too.

Only Gorsetail knows anything about me. Maybe, if I had any littermates, they would know too, but Gorsetail is like a brother to me. I'm lonely. I have no mate, no siblings, basically no father, and a mother who doesn't love me much. But… I'm okay with that, if I get Hollyleaf.

_Oh, Hollyleaf. I said Leave me, but all I really want is you, screaming 'I'm in Love with you'. Don't you leave, because I know all I need is on the other side of the moor._

**FINALLY! Update is here! Really sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. AN

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And, still, this technically isn't an update. It's a note.

1. Thanks to all my Faithful Readers! You've been so good to me, Reviewing and stuff!

2. I'm VERY sorry about the lack of updates. If you went tlo my school, you'd know.

3. I get very little time to write anymore, due to Homework and stuffs. I get home, have to do my homework, then get 2 MINUTES writing time, before I have to have tea then go to bed.

4. As this note is going on all of stories, I'd like to say

Blue Moon Readers- I'm putting this story on hold, because it's a story done between me and lexi88774, and she's as caught up with Homework as I am, so I can't ask her to do my chapter or anything. It isn't fair.

My Little Pony: Couples Readers- The update is on it's way. It may be put on Hold for just a bit, though. And Time Turner, most of you will probably be wondering who he is, that's Doctor Whooves. They just called him Time Turner on the app.

Be With Me Readers- This story is going on Hold as well for a bit. Until I finish Can he Love?

Can He Love Readers- This is the story I want to finish. The 50th reviewer was Mossflower44. And she has her chapter, then it's the epilouge! After that, I probably will do Differences... or Be With Me? Review and vote!

Oops Readers- So sorry for taking this story off! I know it was finished, but my Dad sometimes looks at my stories, and I don't think he would have approved.

Bramblestar's Nine Lives Readers- I HAVE ONE REVIEW ON THIS STORY. Please help me!

Shoutouts- I want to Thank Mossflower 44 for all her reviews and nice comments! Her Fanfiction's REALLY good. It's worth a try.

ShoutFinder- Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You reviewed... What? Every Chapter? THANK YOU!

And guys. **PLEASE NO SWEARING IN YOUR REVIEWS. **It just bugs me. BYE!


End file.
